What I Love About You
by Lady Annabelle
Summary: Lily Evans. Smart, beautiful, and confused! When Lily begins recieving anonymous love letters, what will happen? Think, What I like about you, but way better, and not a song!
1. Chapter 1

_What I Love About You #183 _

_Your determination. You pursue what you want, and never back down. _

Lily looked confusedly at the parchment in her hands. This was strange. What did it mean? That someone here loved something about her? That couldn't be true. The only person in here who loved her was Alice, and that was only friendly. What I love about you. Hmm. Who could possibly have sent that? She scanned the table. Everyone was immersed in chatter, and shoveling down breakfast. Nobody paid any attention to her surveillance. She tucked the note in her pocket, and abandoned her breakfast. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she said to Alice, "See you in Potions," and strode out of the Great Hall.

_What I Love About You #69_

_How intelligent you are. You always know the answers, and you are always the first to learn._

This was the note that awaited Lily on her desk when she arrived in the classroom. She read it over again, and again. She strained her memory for familiar handwriting, but could not think of who had written it. Stumped, she folded it up, and placed it with her other note. The rest of the class trooped in, and took their seats. "Alright, today we are going to be concocting a potion called Elixir to induce Euphoria. Chop, chop! It takes an hour to stew!" Slughorn announced. Lily gathered her ingredients together, and began to add them to her cauldron. She was still mulling over who could have sent her those messages. Who could love an unpopular little know-it-all, who patrolled corridors at night to ensure that nobody was out after hours, and confiscated their magical jokes? Who could love Miss Evans, girl who stood up for Slytherins, who had her nose in a book, and never had "fun". Who?


	2. Chapter 2

_What I Love About You #13_

_How kind you are. You stand up for the minority, and make sure everyone is feeling alright, even those who tease you. (I think they're out of their minds.)_

Another confounding note! Who put that note on the table? Lily was back in the common room, and she was sitting down to do her Transfiguration essay, when another one of those notes showed up!!! This was beginning to really tug at her brain. She was hopelessly clueless as to who was sending these to her. She crumpled it up, and threw it on the floor in frustration. She quickly picked it back up again, and smoothed it out, neatly folding it back, and placing it in her pocket. She pulled her Transfiguration book back out of her bag, and pulled out her fresh parchment, and quill to begin her essay.

_What I Love About You #53_

_Your Modesty. You never boast about your accomplishments. You always try and give the credit to others assistance. (But I know it's you.)_

This was getting out of hand. She walked into Charms, and expected the note. It was there of course. She read it once, then sighed. She stuck it in her pocket, which was becoming quite full. She didn't know where she was going to keep these if they continued to come in this often. Professor Flitwick began his droning. This would not be a practical lesson. Ugh. Those were the only ones worth really paying attention to. Lily reached in her bag, and pulled out a quill, and began taking notes, word for word.

_What I Love About You #94_

_Your beauty. You don't wear any make-up, but you are stunning. Your fair skin, with that faint blush in your cheeks, accompanied with you beautiful, pure green eyes, and red flowing hair makes me feel faint. _

Lily was moved to the verge of tears when she found this. She didn'to think anyone thought she was beautiful. Everyone of course, only commented on her Christmas-like appearance, with her auburn hair and her eye color. She always loathed that analogy. It made her feel icky, like something to be laughed at. Smiling, she fell onto her bed, and began to fantasize about this mystery man.


	3. Chapter 3

_What I Love About You #45_

_You speak your mind, and don't fear the opinions of others. You are strong in your beliefs and stand by them._

Lily was beginning to anticipate these letters at every class, study period, and every night when she went to bed. She hadn't told Alice. They were her special secret. Her secret admirer. She enjoyed how they didn'to always speak about how pretty she was, but showed her character, and her inner beauty. She hadn't thought anyone had noticed. But there was something she hadn't noticed either.

_What I Love About You #6_

_Your smile. Whenever I am treated to it's ravishing appearance, it makes me smile too._

Lily sighed with pleasure. This note was waiting on her pillow when she awoke this morning. Everyone else ad already gone down for breakfast. She was so grateful it was Saturday. Now, she could dream about her prince. She was beginning to get upset at his lack of follow-through. Sure, he always had the notes there, but he never revealed himself. And, she couldn't even talk to him because she didn'to know how to leave a message. As she flopped down next to the lake, she began to ponder the possibilities, once again. Who cared about her like this? Her thought were interrupted when a boy named James Potter plopped down cheerfully next to her. "Hello, Evans! What are you doing on this lovely day?" he inquired pompously. "Wishing you would scram, you jerk! Go away!" Lily replied angrily. "You know, dear Flower, that you don't give me quite the chance. For example, have you even seen me bother anyone for weeks? Have I asked you out? Have I pulled a prank?" he asked calmly. Lily was very embarrassed. "Um… I haven't noticed. I've- I've had other things on my mind," she replied. Then, determined to solve the mystery, she pulled a note out of her pocket. The one she had on her pillow that morning. "Do you recognize this handwriting?" she asked him, showing him the letter, but covering the title with her thumb. He examined it carefully. "Can't say that I do," he said. And with that, he picked himself up, nodded at her, and walked away.

_What I Love About You #89_

_Your Curiosity. You examine your mystery, searching for clues, (you've had a few years of them when it comes to this!)_

A few years of clues? How could this have occurred without her knowledge? She had only been receiving these notes for two months! Just then, James came over and sat next to her again. "Hey, Lily!" he said, pleasantly. "Hey, James," she said distractedly. "You…" he stuttered. "Called you James, yes. I can revert back to Potter if you like though," she said, looking him in the eyes and smiling slightly. "What brought this change to occur?" he asked, jesting politeness. "Well, this weekend, at the lake, you got me thinking. I shall monitor your behavior, and see how we shall proceed. Remember, I'm watching you!" she said. Winking, she got up from her dinner, and turned on her heel. Lily's hair twirled in midair, and James sighed. Taking in her beauty. How can someone so smart, be so ignorant?


	4. Chapter 4

_What I Love About You #37_

_Your forgiving nature. You may hold a grudge, but you pureness of heart and love of love overcomes it._

Lily kissed the note. Whoever wrote her these notes had a way of making her feel like she could walk on air. His words were the very definition of poetry. _"Love of love"._

She felt like she was dizzy with pleasure. Oh, he had a way of pointing out Lily's attributes with extreme accuracy. Lily squeezed the note in her fist lovingly, and placed it in her robe pocket with the others.

_What I Love About You #62_

_Your joy. You are constantly brimming with happiness, and your mood is mine._

Your mood is mine!!! He is the very essence of adoration! She couldn't believe how he even adored her anyway. Lily pulled back her bed hangings, and posted the note next to the others. For there, on her velvet curtain, were the hundreds of love notes she'd received, all magically smoothed and posted on it. She looked over each one every night before she went to sleep. Her dreams were sweet, and filled with a knight. He always read her sonnets, and whisked her off her feet, but his helmet always stayed on. This messenger, whoever it was, was extremely intriguing. He knew how to capture a girl's heart, that's for sure! Lily looked at some of her favorite messages from him.

_What I Love About You #22_

_Your peace. You can radiate a general feeling of contentment in every room you grace with your presence. _

_What I Love About You #50_

_Your sense of humor. You have a very good one, (although I have quite a time trying to make you laugh!)_

_What I Love About You #34_

_Your eyes. They wash me into an ocean of serenity, where all troubles seem like a million miles away. Would you take me to your island?_

_What I Love About You #81_

_Your tears. I want to wipe them away, I want to hurt for you instead. I plead to take your grief._

Lily felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes. They wanted to take her pain? All of it? All the hatred between her and her sister, her parents tragic deaths, her exclusion? All of it? What person loved another so much they would do that? Who would want to take her heartache? Only one, it appeared.

_What I Love About You #19_

_Your courage. You brave the storms, and plunge into the battle. May I be your shield?_

"Hey, James?" Lily asked him, during Herbology. "Mmm?" he said. "Do you think anyone out there wants to take someone else's pain? I mean, like their emotional pain. All that hurts them inside," Lily asked. "Not many, Flower. Not many," James replied heavily.

_What I Love About You #57_

_Your inquisitiveness. Questions are invited. I just wish I was too._

Whoever was sending these messages to her must be feeling very mournful that she was too dense to discover who it was. Well, they would have to bear it, because she didn'to have a clue. Between befriending James, and NEWTs coming up, she hadn't had much time to think about it, just read them. So, she would settle with brooding over them, wondering who could have such a heart of love. I mean, by now she would have thought they were making it up if they hadn't sounded so sad. James and her did homework together all the time now. He was very smart, she observed. He knew the material as well as she did, he just didn't have a panic attack at the thought of exams. "Lily, relax. Really! You are the best there is!!!!!!!! You are so smart, and you are always the first to know the answers!" James said impatiently one night when she panicked. This triggered something in her memory, but exhausted, and out of patience, so she said, "I'm going to bed. Thanks James. 'Night."


	5. Chapter 5

_What I Love About You #156_

_Your intensity. Your severe green eyes, your vivid auburn hair, your jolting personality. You._

_P.S. Please reply to this message. You will get a special surprise if you do. _

This had never happened before. This had been delivered by owl. She read the post script again, and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. Dipping her quill in her special, violet ink, she wrote:

Dear Mystery Man,

Thank you for all of the messages you have been sending me. I have truly enjoyed receiving them. I keep them all posted on the inside of my bed hangings, and read each one before I go to sleep. You really are something special. However, you send me so many notes, and for a long while I have wished to return the favor. I have decided that you must give me hints about yourself, and I will try to figure you out. Well, you don't have to, but like What I Love About You # 89,I do love a mystery. I will send you letter everyday too, because I have determined no matter who you are, that I am deeply and irreversibly in love with you. I can't wait to see what my surprise is!!!

Love,

Lily

_What I Love About You #147_

_Your belief in me. Here is your special surprise. Like you said, What I Love About You #89._

Lily read this note with excitement. She couldn't see a special surprise. But then she remembered what #89 was. A mystery! There must be a trigger! He was, of course, right. She kissed the note, deciding to unfold the mystery later. Suddenly, after a few sparkles materialized, a single, red rose with no thorns dropped in her hand. She gasped. "Eureka!" she thought. Then she noticed another piece of parchment on the ground.

_What I Love About You #1_

_That you really do love me._

_Dear Lily,_

_Yes, I am going to write you an actual letter. I know, I know, I am not following my typical format, but, WOW! You honestly blew me away yesterday. I wasn't sure if you loved me. I of course knew that you liked me, (I always watch your excitement when you find your notes) but I never thought you actually loved me. Especially if you knew who I was. I hope you stick with your word when you say "irreversible"! But, like I mentioned in #126, "you are steadfast and true to your word". In compliance to your want for clues, I enclose this._

_Love,_

_Your Mystery Man_

_P.S. I love that name, by the way. _

Lily read this over, and read the slip of parchment that was enclosed.

_My name starts with S upside down._

Lily mulled this over confusedly. Did he mean an upside down S? But that is still an S! Maybe he meant if you turned the paper with his name upside down, meaning the last letter is S. That would make more sense. Yes, she would write him back and see if that was correct.

Dear Mystery Man,

I think I have deciphered your clue. Does it mean that your name ends with an S? I hope so, because the only other idea that is plausible is stupid and pointless!!!!

Love,

Lily


	6. Chapter 6

_What I Love About You #174_

_Your logic. Is there a day in your life you haven't been able to figure it out?_

Lily took this for a yes. So. His name was blankety-blankety-blank-blank-s. Hmm. Something to think on. She began to think of all the names she could. Whose name ended in S? She couldn't come up with even one. Ah, she'd have to wait for tomorrow for another clue.

Dear Mystery Man,

I have been thinking about your clue all this morning and all yesterday. Even my dreams have tried to come up with names. However, I am still completely confounded. Please send me another clue!!!

Love,

Lily

_Dear Lily,_

_To decipher my clue, look at my i.n_

_Love,_

_Your Mystery Man_

Lily examined the i.n on the note. It was a rich brown, no, a hazel. What could that mean. I, I, I, eye. That's it!!! Eye!!! His eyes were hazel!!! That had to be it!! She sent back a hasty reply.

Dear Mystery Man,

Sorry, but that was little easy. Your eyes are hazel. Thank you!!

Love, love, love!!!

Lily

_What I Love About You #115_

_How sure you are of yourself. You give your answer as if it's a fact,(even though you are right) even though you don't know the absolute answer._

Ha! She was right! She scanned the classroom, and was immediately disheartened. A third of the class had hazel eyes! And what if the person who sent her beloved letters wasn't in this class. She looked disappointed. Alice noticed this and resolved to ask her about it later.

"Lily, you've seemed kind of… I dunno, distant lately. Lost in your thoughts, and distracted. What's up?" Alice asked, with her knees pulled to her chest in the common room that night. "Um, well, it's kind of a secret. Only one other person but me knows about it," Lily unwillingly gave. "Who else would you tell Lily? I thought that I was your best friend?" Alice said, hurt. "Well, I don't know who else knows about it. You see…" Lily mourned the loss of her secret, but Alice had been in the dark for a long time, and deserved the knowledge. At the end, Alice squealed, and squeezed Lily's hand. "I knew someone would come for you eventually! You were always meant for a romantic love, a knight in shining armor! You could never have anything else! Where are the notes?" Alice exclaimed. Lily showed them to her. Alice gasped when she saw how many notes had been left. "This guy, whoever he is, really loves you. Keep him."


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Lily,_

_You forever amaze me. I can give no clue which you will not figure out. Am I to tell you who I am? Or do you want another hint? Reply quickly. I don't know which answer I want more._

_Love,_

_Your Mystery Man_

Lily contemplated this. It was the toughest decision she had made in her life so far, but after much consideration, she wrote a reply.

She stopped at the corner of the Transfiguration classroom. Where was he? Lily was beginning to become impatient. Suddenly, James rounded the corner. "Oh, hey James!" she said, glad that she could talk to someone while she was waiting. "Hi, Lily," he said, looking extremely weird. "I'm just waiting for someone. What are you doing?" she asked. "Meeting someone?" he said, more question-like than statement. "That's interesting that I would meet someone at the same place you were! Who are you waiting for?" Lily asked. James breathed out. "You." Lily looked at him for a long time. "You… you wrote me all those notes?" she asked in a low voice. "Yeah." he said. "It was you all along?" she asked incredulously. "Yeah." he said, not looking very pleased at how she was reacting. She was in truth, being frantic. "Then I have something for you," she said looking him in the eye. He squirmed under her gaze. It was passionate and fierce. Then, quite unexpectedly, she pulled him to her, and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened, and…

_They Lived Happily Ever After_

_The End_


	8. Epilouge

Epilouge

Okay. We all know how the story goes from here. These two sweethearts get married, have little Harry, and are murdered by that scumbag who calls himself Voldemort. But what we really didn't know, is what these two had to overcome to be together. James had to grow up. Lily had to take off her blindfold. This is a love story beyond others. Sure, there are some really great ones. But so much was left behind, to get to the ultimate contentment.


End file.
